


Не в бою

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet





	Не в бою

Ты умрёшь не в бою.

И это, наверное, обиднее всего, потому что ты всегда представлял это иначе. Потому что ты всегда был оружием. Воином. Ты воображал себе залитый кровью пол, груды тел ниндзя, павших от твоего клинка, сотни стрел, пронзивших твоё тело, чтобы добить исцеляющий фактор.

Но ты никогда не представлял себе смерть на столе, без сознания и памяти, без действия, в то время как сражаются другие.

Ты умрёшь на столе, во сне.

Они будут сражаться со Стражами, а ты — спать и решать чужие семейные проблемы.

Целуя на прощанье Шторм, ты это знаешь. Даже если тебе вдруг удастся — особенно если удастся.

И ты должен воспринимать это спокойно. Вот это сложнее всего. И ты укладываешься на этот чёртов стол поудобнее, стараясь сохранять грёбаное спокойствие и сдержать рвущиеся на свободу когти.

А тебя даже не решаются привязать. 

Это было бы разумно, но дать тебе умереть ещё и связанным они не могут.

Они понимают.

Достаточно уже и того, что не в бою.

Ты сам это предложил, верно?

Вдох, выдох. Давай, Котёнок.

Когда ты вернёшься, ты поймёшь, что действительно умер.

Ещё раз. 

Человек, которым ты был. Который жил все эти годы. Строил отношения. Тот, кому будут адресованы улыбки учеников и преподавателей. Он потеряет это снова, со всей этой памятью, напрочь. Будет стёрт и забыт.

И опять не в бою.

Они останутся живы, и ты постараешься улыбаться.


End file.
